Cicatrices del Alma
by ErrexErre
Summary: Él lo era todo para ella. Y ella lo era todo para él. Cuando el sutil sentimiento del amor es totalmente reemplazado por la decepción y desilusión, un alma inocente es destruida. El corazón perdona, pero no olvida. [YohxAnna]
1. Default Chapter

Wolas! Mi segundo fic en esta sección… Bueno, en realidad mi primer fic, ya que el otro no lo hice yo sola :p

Como primer fic y primer YohxAnna, se lo tenía que dedicar a mi kerida one-san **Rika-chan** n.n Espero que te guste y no te decepcione, one-san. ¡Cuánto tallarín! Cuak o.o xDDD

Y por supuesto, como todos mis fics (xD) este está dedicado a mi sensei **Rurouni Andrea** n.n Ya sabes que los primeros capis de mis fics tan dedicados a ti. Y no te preocupes x eso de los 'sádicos' fics… n.n Igual los leeré, porque te conozco y sé que esa es tu especialidad.

**Summary:** Él lo era todo para ella. Y ella lo era todo para él. Cuando el sutil sentimiento del amor es totalmente reemplazado por la decepción y desilusión, un alma inocente es destruida. El corazón perdona, pero no olvida. YohxAnna

Cicatriz del alma

El joven de cabello marrón estaba arreglándose para cumplir la rutina de todos los días. Levantarse, desayunar, despedirse de su esposa e hijo e irse a trabajar. En sí, gustaba de su vida y todo lo que le había dado. Yoh Asakura, con apenas 23 años había logrado salir adelante con éxito. Era un reconocido diplomático administrador de dos empresas.

Terminó de arreglarse la corbata cuando la puerta del baño de abrió. Sonrió al ver la imagen de su hermosa mujer, con una bata de baño blanca cubriendo el húmedo cuerpo, una toalla blanca cubriendo su cabello dorado, y ella, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de secar un poco la humedad de su cabello.

.-Mi amor… -dijo Yoh tomándola por la cintura y juntando su cuerpo con el de ella.

.-Yoh… -susurró Anna, y la toalla que cubría su cabello cayó al suelo -.¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

.-Muchas –respondió Yoh sonriendo y estrechó a su esposa más hacia sí -.Pero no puedo evitarlo. Te amo.

.-¿Con locura y con pasión? –preguntó Anna desabrochando la corbata de Yoh y sonriendo.

.-Con locura y con pasión –afirmó Yoh sonriendo.

.-Entonces sí –dijo Anna deslizando sus brazos hasta el cuello de Yoh, abrazándolo.

.-¿Sólo entonces? –preguntó Yoh haciéndose el ofendido.

Anna sonrió y besó la frente del castaño.

.-Sí… -Yoh rió y acercó su rostro al de su esposa. Rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, mientras que con la punta de la lengua los delineaba. Anna sonrió y dejó entreabrir sus labios, para que Yoh los tomara presos entre los suyos. Y mientras el beso se tornaba más apasionado y profundo, mientras sus lenguas se juntaban; Anna fue empujando a Yoh a la cama, sin interrumpir el beso.

.-Lástima por la ropa –comentó Yoh sonriendo -. Estaba recién planchada.-

.-Lástima por ti que tendrás que tomarte un día libre –respondió Anna con cierto sarcasmo -. Esta mañana tengo ganas de hacer 'travesuras'.

Y en eso andaba aquella pareja, mientras una chica pelirosa se acercaba a la habitación con el teléfono en las manos. Una llamada del señor Tao. Y parecía ser urgente.

_.- Te has levantado muy sonriente esta mañana…_

_.- Anoche me pusiste de muy buen amor, 'querido'…_

La chica presionó el teléfono contra su pecho y tragó saliva. Los amos… Ellos eran muy felices y se necesitaban el uno al otro. Sin embargo…

_Toc toc_

.-¿Hmm? –Yoh y Anna dejaron sus juegos amorosos un momento, mientras se incorporaban -. ¿Quién es?

.-Señor Yoh, el señor Tao está al teléfono. Dice que tiene que hablar algo importante con usted.

.-Ah… sí, gracias Tamao –dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba de la cama y trataba de acomodarse el traje -. Mira lo que hiciste, pequeña bandida.

.-Lo pospondré ahora, pero en la noche no te escapas –dijo Anna sonriendo y abrazando a su esposo -. Te lo aseguro, cariño.

Yoh le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de salir y encontrarse con la pelirosa, que se sonrojó a más no poder cuando Yoh le dedicó una sonrisa.

.-Muchas gracias –dijo él -. ¿Sí? Ah, ¿cómo te va, Len…?

Tamao se recostó contra pared y cerró los ojos. Sólo ella sabía el sufrimiento por el que pasaba. Ser la sirvienta de los Asakura… Y enamorarse del amo Yoh…

Luego, Anna salió de la habitación, resplandeciente, como una fresca flor que acaba de brotar. El cabello rubio dorado cayendo un poco más debajo de los hombros, con una playera gris mangalarga, pero que dejaba los hombros descubiertos gris, una falda de un gris más oscuro larga y una cinta del mismo gris en el cabello. Era hermosa. La indicada para el señor Yoh. Con esa actitud aparente de hielo e indiferencia, pero que era capaz de convertirse en la mkás dulce y tierna cuando se trataba de su esposo o de su pequeño hijo.

.-Buenos días, señora Anna –dijo la pelirosa rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia.

Anna sonrió con sinceridad y le correspondió el saludo. Siempre había tenido una gran simpatía por Tamao, ya que eran casi de la misma edad.

.- ¿Hanna ya despertó? –preguntó Anna con seriedad.

.-Sí, está abajo desayunando, señora Anna, respondió Tamao rápidamente.

Anna asintiño con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras. Si había algo que le importaba más que perder una intensa mañana con su esposo, era ver a su pequeño hijo de cabellos rubios, como los de ella, desayunar tranquilamente. Cuando el pequeño la sintió llegar, se levantó de su sitio y se abrazó a sus piernas.

.-Ohayou, Hanna.

.-Ohayou, okaasan –dijo el pequeño sonriendo -. ¿Ya se fue papá?

.-Aún no –respondió Anna inclinándose para depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo -. Ya está por bajar.

En eso, se escucharon los pasos de Yoh, que llegaba al comedor sonriendo.

.-¡Otôsan! –exclamó Hanna corriendo hacia su padre.

Yoh sonrió más abiertamente y besó a su hijo en la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa y la tomó por la cintura, besando sus labios.

.-Yoh… no frente a Hanna –bromeó ella un poco sonrojada.

Tamao veía toda la escena desde el living. Sin duda, pensó, una familia ideal. De esas que sólo existen en las películas. Ella creía entender qué era lo que había enamorado al señor Yoh. Anna era demasiado especial, y a la vez misteriosa. Y él tenía esa sonrisa de despreocupación y un carácter encantador… Se complementaban.

.-Tamao –dijo Yoh haciendo volver a la normalidad a la chica pelirosa -. Necesito que para la tarde prepares algo para una reunión. Len viene a pasar la tarde aquí.

.-¿Con su esposa? –preguntó Anna. Yoh rió.

.-No seas ingenua –dijo en tono burlesco -. Len no está casado. Se muere por ligar contigo.

.-No digas estupideces –dijo Anna con tono de reproche -. Que yo sé muy bien que el hermano de Pilika y él..l…

.-Anna… -dijo Yoh mirando a Hanna.

.-Oh, ya vete –dijo Anna sonriendo -. No debe llegar tarde, señor Asakura.

Yoh se despidió de su esposa con esos 'besos de película' de los cuales gustaba cuando Anna estaba algo molesta.

Se despidió de su hijo y salió.

Anna sonrió, cuando su esposo le dirigió una última sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que la había enamorado… pero esa es otra historia.

.-Tamao, necesito que busques los archivos de producción de la semana pasada –dijo Anna, tomando el tono de indiferencia característico de ella -. Estaré en el estudio, los espero ahí.

.-Sí, señorita Anna –Tamao suspiró y fue en búsqueda de los dichosos papeles. En las mañanas, hasta el mediodía, la señora Anna trabajaba como traductora y lo hacía de manera veloz y perfectamente. En las tardes, iba a un curso de diseño y regresaba para comer con su hijo y esperar a su esposo… Si es que él no la sacaba a salir antes…

En tanto Tamao… Trataba de convencerse que aquel repentino sentimiento de ira contra Anna no eran celos… Ella no podía estar envidiando a una persona como ella… No podía estar deseándole cosas tan terribles… no…

.-Tamao… ¿qué pasa con los archivos? –preguntó Anna desde el estudio.

.-Sí, señorita Anna.

Le entregó los archivos y arregló a Hanna para enviarlo al colegio. Lo vio irse en la movilidad y entró a la casa nuevamente, para arreglar las cosas.

Ya hacia el mediodía, Anna abandonaba la casa y le recordaba a Tamao darle de almorzar a Hanna en cuanto llegara, que se bañara e hiciera sus tareas.

Estaba muy elegante, muy fina, como siempre: Tenía una falda negra, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca manga cero y el cabello recogido con unos palillos, dejando dos mechones a los lados de la cara. Una madre joven, profesional, excelente esposa y hermosa mujer.

Se despidió de Tamao y salió.

En ese momento, la ira empezó a crecer dentro de Tamao. Esas ganas de ver a esa mujer rubia desaparecer… Morir… Ganas de tener a Yoh en sus brazos… al pequeño Hanna como el hijo que jamás podría tener… Ella quería ser la señora Asakura.

Alarmada por lo que estaba pensando se dejó caer en el suelo, y entre lágrimas, presa de su desamor y despecho, se abrazó a sí misma, sin esperar consuelo de nadie.

Las risas varios jóvenes, que por cierto sólo llegaban a los 25 años resonaban en el living de la mansión Asakura. Len Tao, su hermana y su 'mejor amigo', Horokeu Usui estaban en casa de sus amigos de infancia, los Asakura.

.-… pero yo te digo que jamás me hubiese a atrevido a hacer eso si sabía que ella estaba debajo de la mesa –dijo Yoh y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Desde otro rincón de la habitación, fieros ojos rosados miraban la escena con furia. Sobretodo, a la mujer rubia, que ahora, vestida para la ocasión con un vestido verde muy ajustado y escotado cogía la mano de su esposo sobre la mesa.

"Serás mío, Yoh Asakura" –pensaba con furia la pelirosa. Luego miró a Anna.

.-¿Qué sucede, Tamao? –preguntó una voz varonil cerca de su oído -. Estás demasiado pensativa… ¿Por qué esa mirada de odio… hacia la esposa de mi hermano?

Tamao dio un respingo y volteó. Hao Asakura. El hermano gemelo del señor Yoh… Eran tan parecidos… a excepción de la enorme melena de Hao. Éste cogió a Tamao de la cintura.

.-Parece que en verdad la detestas… ¿qué te hizo?

.-S-señor Hao… suélteme, por favor .-Hao rió primero en voz baja, hasta twerminar en una carcajada -. Quizá yo puedo ayudarte –dijo soltándola.

.-¿De qué me está hablando? –preguntó ella.

Hao rió un poco y acercó su rostro al de ella.

.-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo –contestó él -. Tú deseas a mi hermano… y yo deseo a Anna –La pelirosa dio un respingo ante este comentario -. ¿Qué te parece… si hacemos que Anna desaparezca? Claro, que desaparezca… sin dejar rastro… _conmigo._

.-Señor Hao, usted no—

.-Piénsalo –dijo Hao, depositando un beso en el cuello de la pelirosa, luego puso un papel en el bolsillo de su delantal -. Cualquier cosa… contáctame.

Hao se retiró con una sonrisa triunfante. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esa estúpida ingenua cayera.

Ella lo empujó al suelo, mientras él dejaba escapar una exclamación de dolor.

.-Para eso tenemos una cama… digo yo –Yoh sonrió y cogió a su esposa de la cintura.

.-Lo sé… pero creo que no acerté… perdóname…

Tamao estaba fuera de la habitación, aterrada. La prpoposición del señor Hao era una locura…

Sin embargo…

Ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz. A estar con el hombre que amaba.¿por qué esa rubia tenía todo el derecho?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y cogió temblorosa el auricular.

Sacó con nerviosismo el papelito, y con manos sudorosas marcó el número.

_.-¿Diga?_

.-Señor Hao… Ya me decidí. Estoy de acuerdo. ¿qué debo hacer?

El chico de cabello largo sonrió con crueldad. Sí que era idiota, y gracias a ella, cumpliría su cometido.

Holas! Pues qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado y espero no haberte decepcionado, one-san n.n

(tú sabes, eso de: ENANO, DIMINUTO, PEQUEÑO, PUNTIAGUDO. Hiei: quién es? Rika: kien? Hiei: el diminuto puntiagudo Rika: te doy mi espejo y ahí lo encuentras ¬¬ Hiei: o.o vive en un espejo? xDDD)

Jejeje, weno, gracias x leer.

Reviews!


	2. Desvarío

Nihao-ha! n.n siro q todos esten bien x ahí y q c esten bañando todos los dias n.n (n o pregunten -.-UUU)

Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews n.n

Je, también disculpas por la tardanza, jojo, pero pasaba por crisis aguda de desinspiracion xp (ya me salió q esa palabra no existe XD) me doy cuenta que me he tardado varios meses :s q clase de escritora soy T-T no sólo en este fic, sino en varios T-T me van a colgar T-T

UUhh… Pues ya no se me ocurre qué más puedo decir, sólo desearles suerte a todos n.n (xq, aun no lo descubro, jeje)

Dedicado a mi one-san **Rika-chan** nOn espero q leas este capi y q t guste.

2 cap. Desvarío

El cabello rubio cubría parte de la cara de su esposa. Lo retiró con delicadeza para observarla… para admirarla a plenitud. Y siguió observándola hasta que el despertador se hizo presente, retumbando en los oídos de las personas que habitaban la habitación. (N.A: Redundante, ne?)

Yoh se levantó, a regañadientes y bostezando.

.-Yoh…

.-Buen día, preciosa.

Ella sonrió y atrajo a su esposo hacia ella.

.-cárgame…

Yoh rió y la tomo en brazos.

.-Debo alistarme. Tengo que trabajar –dijo Yoh dejándola de nuevo en la cama.

.-Hm… Está bien.. –dijo ella, aún somnolienta -. Que tengas un buen día.

Tamao estaba fuera de la habitación, enferma de terror. ¿Por quñe diablos había hecho aquella llamada?

.-Buen día Tamao –la pobre pelirrosa dio un grito de sobresalto que espantó a Yoh. Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos.

.-Perdone usted, señor Yoh.

.-Je je, no hay nada que perdonar, Tamao. Últimamente estás muy pensativa –dijo Yoh sonriendo -. ¡Diablos! –dijo viendo su reloj -. ¡Oh no! ¡Debía llegar antes! ¡Adios Tamao!

.-Oh… ¡Señor Yoh, su desayuno!

.-¡Ahh! –Yoh cogió una tostada en la boca y se despidió de Tamao con un gesto.

La chica suspiró y las ganas de deshacerse de Anna reaparecieron.

.-Él debería… besarme a mí… -dijo con furia -. Lo que hago está bien... Está bien...

Anna salió de la habitación y vio a Tamao un poco ida, con una sonrisa torcida., Decidió que llamaría al psicólogo. La pobre tenía ya varios días así.

.-¿Tamao?... Tamao... Tamao... ¡Tamao! -la pelirosa reaccionó sobresaltada y volteó a ver los ojos negros de la rubia.

.-Señorita Anna... Lo lamento... Estaba pensando en otra cosa y...

.-Tienes que estar más atenta a las cosas, Tamao -dijo Anna con seriedad -. ¿Y Hanna?

.-E-en el comedor...

Anna salió y bajó las escaleras.

Tamao la miró con intenso odio. Si ella fuera la esposa del señor Yoh no se atrevería a hablarle de esa manera.

Tamao bajó las escaleras con lentitud y se quedó observando la manera en que Anna se comportaba con su hijo. Era dulce, pero igualmente estricta. Cariñosa, pero recta... Ella era perfecta. Su mirada se tornó muy muy muy fría. Volteó a mirarla e hizo una mueca de miedo.

.-¿Qué sucede, Hanna?

.-Mami... Tamao nos está mirando feo...

Anna volteó, pero ya Tamao había advertido el peligro y su expresión volvió a se de total ingenuidad e inocencia.

.-Hanna, termina tu desayuno -dijo Anna, sin dejar de mirar sospechosamente a la pelirosa.

Tamao trató de tranquilizarse, o sus planes se irían directo al caño. Anna la seguía mirando. Talvez no era nada. Decidió no pensar más en ello e ir a la terraza a tomar un té luego de despedir a Hanna.

Se acercaba el mediodía, cuando Anna salía de su habitación, vestida con un pantalón negro tipo pescador y una blusa también negra, manga larga, hacia sus clases de diseño, y cuando estaba a punto de sacar su coche, la sorprendieron dos bocinazos del coche de su marido.

.-¿A dónde piensa ir mi preciosa esposa? –preguntó Yoh sonriendo, abriéndole la puerta del otro lado.

.-Yoh, sabes perfectamente que tengo clases ahora.

.-Hum… Pero es un poco sospechoso. ¿No irás simplemente a verte con el profesor?

Anna soltó una risa escéptica.

.-Lo pensaría mil veces antes de meterme con alguien como Lyzerg –dijo levantando una ceja.

Yoh sonrió también.

.-Vamos a recoger a Hanna y luego nos iremos los tres a pasear por ahí.

.-Uh… ¡pasó algo? –preguntó Anna entrando en el coche y cerrando la puerta.

.-Algo muy importante, por eso llevaré a mi esposa y a mi hijo a almorzar, ¡qué le parece?

.-Creo que su esposa no podrá ir –dijo Anna abriendo la ventana unos centímetros, para no ahogarse, pero tampoco para despeinarse -. Pero si no le molesta yo iré en su lugar.

.-¿Es eso una proposición? –preguntó Yoh.

.-Hm… podría ser…

Así eran los días de aquellos dos. Se pasaban los días disfrutando de una felicidad que erradicaba principalmente en su perfecta relación y su manera de entenderse y de darle importancia a cosas francamente insignificantes.

La mano de Anna reposaba solitaria a su costado, mientras ella miraba por la ventana y se acomodaba perfectos los lentes oscuros, de sol. Yoh la adoraba así, siempre linda, siempre perfecta, siempre aparentando frialdad.

Semáforo rojo. Yoh aprovechó el momento para posar su mano sobre la de Anna, gesto que fue correspondido cuando ella entrelazó sus manos con las de él.

Semáforo verde. Yoh soltó con delicadeza la mano de su esposa y volvió a tomar el rumbo hacia el colegio de su hijo.

Estacionó el carro y, cuando ya todos estaban saliendo, Yoh divisó una cabeza de cabellos rubios, como los de su esposa y levantó la mano en forma de saludo. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del pequeño niño, que se apresuraba a decirle a su profesora que no iría en movilidad, ¡su papá había venido a recogerlo! ¡Con su mamá también!

Era realmente conmovedor aquel cuadro que formaban los tres. Realmente una familia feliz.

.-Sí, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? –Murmuró Hao Asakura, botando el humo de su cigarrillo, mientras los veía marcharse desde su coche, un deportivo negro, como los lentes que llevaba en ese momento -. Disfruta de tu esposa ahora que puedes, Yoh. Ahora… que puedes.

Hao puso en marcha su coche y desapareció rápidamente. Buscó su celular y telefoneó a la chica pelirosa. Esa sí que era tonta, pero útil ahora.

.-Preciosa Tamao –saludó, atrevido, casanova, mujeriego.

La chica se sobresaltó al oir la voz de Hao.

.-No vayas a olvidarte de nuestro pequeño acuerdo –dijo Hao en un tono dulce y amenazador -. O encontrarán tus huesos repartidos en diferentes partes de Tokio.

Tamao replicó asustada que por nada del mundo haría eso, que todo marchaba pefectamente y que dentro de dos días él tendría lo que quería… Y ella también.

Nada de esto podían imaginarse los tres Asakura que marchaban en aquel Mercedes plateado, que parecía un bólido ahora. Hanna, en medio de ambos y Anna, ya rendida al dejarse despeinar por el viento que jugaba graciosamente con su cabellera dorada, regalando amor a su hijo, rodeándolo con un brazo y besando su cabeza, al tiempo que su mirada se desviaba a su esposo, que, como siempre, con una sonrisa, tarareaba alguna canción mientras se dirigía a algún lujoso restaurant para el almuerzo.

.-¿A cuál quieres ir, Hanna?

El pequeño sólo sonrió, como diciendo 'cualquiera que ustedes deseen está bien'.

Se detuvieron en uno que adoraban los esposos. Servían la mejor comida oriental y a Hanna le encantaría.

Ahora bien, cuando ya habían terminado de almorzar y estaban por la sobre mesa, Yoh pidió la atención de los otros dos.

.-A ver qué les parece –dijo sonriendo -.El aquí presente es ahora dueño de la más importante empresa de Electrónica y Sistemas del Norte de Europa –dijo sonriendo -. Y nuevo gerente de una aquí en Tokio.

Hanna dio un silbido para celebrarlo y Anna miró admirada a su esposo. Lo amó tanto en ese momento, sonriente, importante y a la vez sencillo, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. Lo amó tanto en ese instante…

.-Tamao, por favor, prepárale un baño a Hanna –ordenó Anna una vez que habían regresado. Tamao recibió la orden muerta de terror. La psicosis la estaba matando.

.-Sí señora –dijo rápidamente y corrió al baño a preparar la bañera para Hanna.

Yoh y Anna intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, mientras Hanna declaraba que no tenía tareas y que luego iría a jugar un poco al jardín.

.-Por Dios, por Dios… ¿En qué lío me estoy metiendo? –se preguntó Tamao, cuando, temblorosamente, metió tres dedos para asegurarse que el agua estaba a buena temperatura para bañar a Hanna.

Anna la contemplaba desde la puerta, La verdad es que Tamao venía comportándose muy extraño desde la noche anterior. ¿qué le pasaba?

Pero dos manos sobre sus hombros hicieron que olvidara aquello y que recurriera a la necesidad de amar a su esposo lo más pronto posible, de llenarlo de besos, de ternura.

Y algo también debió notar Yoh, porque tomó a Anna de la mano y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al salón.

.-¿Sucede algo?

.-Es Tamao –respondió Yoh -. Creo que está muy estresada o algo. Se comporta de manera extraña y siempre se sobresalta. Debe tener algún problema, se exalta por todo.

Anna asintió.

.-Talvez deberíamos liquidarla y dejar que busque otra clase de trabajo…

.-¡Pero no tiene a dónde ir! –exclamó Anna, ingenua, cándida.

Yoh sonrió y la tomó de las manos.

.-De acuerdo entonces –dijo -. Dejaremos que se le pase y que vuelva a su estado normal.

Pobre familia Asakura, tan feliz en aquel momento. Tan dueños del mundo. Tan familia de fotografía.

Tamao los miraba desde el pie de las escaleras. Sus deseos de separarlos renacían. Ella sería la señora Asakura. Sólo ella.

Y el señor Hao la ayudaría. Y así ella podría ser feliz como nunca lo había sido.

Sonrió con crueldad. El día siguiente habría una importante reunión en la casa. Los demás empelados ya se estaban encargando de todo. Ella lo arreglaría todo. Sí, ella se encargaría personalmente de hacer desaparecer a Anna Kyouyama.

Ke tal? n.n espero que les haya gustado. Y si esta muy corto, perdon, jeje. n.nUu

Bueno, ya me retiro, espero sus reviews x favor!


End file.
